Qui veut la peau du professeur Snape ?
by Bouyachaka
Summary: Depuis un accident de potions vraiment pas drôle (Pour notre héros du moins) Severus Snape a l'intime conviction qu'on cherche à le tuer (Enfin à le pousser à se suicider, ce qui revient pratiquement au même), sous l'oeil goguenard de Dumbledore. (il ne touchera plus aux bonbons au citron, promis.) (Je tiens à préciser que tout vient d'un défi)
1. Chapter 1

**Cette histoire est pour Melfique (ouais t'as vu je te dédicasse tout ! Wahhh !), c'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée totalement délirante. Enjoy comme disent les voisins. Snape en mode Snapien xD**

Severus Snape se saisit de la deuxième bouteille de Whisky pur feu de la soirée. Soit il se soûlait, soit il la tuait. Le choix était vite fait. Il n'avait pas survécu à son père, aux Maraudeurs, à Lucius Malefoy, à Voldemort, au fils Potter et aux bonbons d'Albus pour finir à Azkaban à cause d'un minuscule sortilège de mort. Quoique, bien lancé, la personne ne sent rien. Presque.

Bon d'accord. Pour elle, il enchaînerait bien quelques Doloris avant de l'achever. Oui... La torturer longuement et salement avant de lui ôter la vie dans un geste de pure bonté. Là, il accepterait d'échouer à Azkaban, ayant fait son noble devoir et débarrassé la terre de cette peste. Ou alors, pas de sortilège impardonnable, il la laisserait crever lentement et douloureusement, dans d'atroces et jouissives douleurs. Ou il pourrait...

"Qu'en pensez vous, Severus ?"

Hein ? Qui osait le couper dans son délire sanguinaire ? Qui osait déclencher le couroux du plus graaaaand potionniste de tous les temps ? Qui était assez fou pour le tirer de ses pensées ? Qui ? Albus, bien sûr. Et allez, on y va pour les yeux qui pétillent. Ouais. Sale engeance. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était juste mort de rire en cet instant précis. Et bien décidé à l'enfoncer par tous les moyens, n'en doutez pas. Quoi ? Vous pensiez que c'était un gentil papy, avec sa zolie barbe blanche et son nez Snapien ? Que vous êtes naïfs. Faites presque rire.

Sous ses yeux à sabrer le champagne, se cache un vrai démon ! Albus est le diable en personne ! Surtout depuis que sa première femme lui a flanqué des cornes. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire, nous sommes d'accord. Oui... Bon d'accord, pour l'histoire des cornes, Severus, dans son infinie bonté, l'y a aidée. Ce qui explique l'éclat froid des yeux d'Albus quand il regardait la beauté Snapienne. Bref. C'était Lily qui lui avait demandé, on va pas épiloguer dessus, n'est ce pas ? On s'éloigne du sujet.

"Pardon, Albus ? Je n'ai pas bien saisi..."

Voilà. Dans le doute, toujours être menacant, genre qu'on blaire pas l'idée. C'est un petit truc pour éviter les mauvaises surprises. Comme la fois où il avait accepté de surveiller la fête des septièmes années, l'année dernière. Il peut le jurer, se réveiller à quarante ans totalement à poil dans un lit qui n'est apparemment pas le bon, avec une gueule de bois carabinée, ça vous passe l'envie de boire pour toujours. Enfin... Sur le coup c'est toujours. Deux heures après, c'est pour une semaine. Et le soir même... Strip teaaaase ! Hum.

C'était sans doute ce qui expliquait qu'avec un litre de whisky pur feu dans le sang, il ne soit pas en train de vomir toutes ses tripes. Son foie ne s'en remettra pas, c'est sûr. Mais on lui demandait pas de danser la macarenna, n'est ce pas ? Oh, pas ces yeux là...

"Pensez vous que vous pouriez prendre en charge Sybille pour un temps indéterminé, le temps que nous trouvions... Une solution ?"

QUOI ?! Non, mais il a été se repasser les boules(1) une fois de trop, le bisounours en puissance ! Et puis quoi encore ?! Il veut sa mort ou quoi ? Déjà que l'autre allumée du bocal a réussi à faire sauter tout son laboratoire, a pulvérisé tous ses ingrédients (et y en avait des super rares, bordel !) et détruit la totalité des cachots, il faut qu'il joue les baby sitters ?! Il a fumé quoi ? Trop de bonbons au citron... Savait bien que cette saloperie attaquait le cerveau.

"Alors ?"

Non, non, non, pas ses yeux là. Non. Refus total. Non. Le fera pas plier encore une fois. Non c'est non. Niet. Nada. S'en fout. Non. Rien à faire. Pas question. Peut crever. Entendez Albus ? Allez agoniser dans un coin. Tout seul, d'abord.

"... Si ça vous paraît judicieux."

Argh. Il a pas dit oui, tout de même ? Il est pas si con que ça ? Sérieux ? Il est maso. Y a pas d'autres solutions. Severus ferma les yeux devant le sourire plein de dents d'Albus. C'est ça. Profite raclure. Mais oublie pas qu'il faut que je te crève avant la fin de l'année, d'abord. Nah. Oui, c'est assez mesquin. Mais ça fait un bien fou.

Severus se leva donc avec la grâce qui lui était coutumière (ahahah), attrapa le chat noir et aux yeux immenses à coté de lui (pas de la plus délicate des façons. Albus crut un instant qu'il allait le projeter contre un mur), la bouteille de whisky encore pleine dans l'autre main et se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de s'arrêter juste devant.

"Au fait... Pourquoi ne pas donner ce chat à Dolores Ombrage ? Elle les adore."

Albus grimaça.

"Mais... Severus ! Vous savez bien qu'elle la... La... Enfin, Severus !

-Grmmmbl."

Rooh, le méchant ! Avouons tout de même que une Trelawney teinte en mauve et avec des lentilles fushia serait une vision intéressante. Mais non. Et allez ! Encore les yeux de Patmol dépressif. Il veut le faire culpabiliser. Et il y réussit en plus, le salaud.

Et voilà. Regard "Vous avez un problème ? Racontez moi tout." Non. Le regarde pas dans les yeux, Sev. Non, le regarde pas. Le regarde pas... Aahhh ! Non, ne dirait rien.

"Un problème... Albus ? (bieeeeen... Bravo, tu peux te remettre à respirer)

-Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ah, au passage: Vos appartements ont été totalement détruits non ?"

Bravo. Quel sens de l'observation. Etonnant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, vu la minuscule explosion qui a secoué le château.

"Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Pulvérisés, aussi.

-Certes, certes. Pourquoi ne prendriez vous pas les appartements de notre chère Sibylle ? Ils seront vides pour un petit moment, maintenant."

Ahah. Ahah. C'est une blague. Non. Il refuse vous entendez ? Lui vivant, jamais. Albus, étouffez vous avec l'un de ces damnés bonbons et laissez le libre. LIBRE, vous comprenez ? En attendant, jamais il ne posera ne serait ce qu'un doigt de pied dans l'antre de cette vipère. Trop d'encens, de vieux trucs pourris et séchés pour lui. (Oui, certes, son appartement n'en est pas exempt... Mais c'est pour des raisons de santé, d'abord !) Et pis lui, il a pas d'espèces de boules en cristal censées lui apporter la visiiooOOoooon de l'avenir, merci. Pis il était sûr que c'est une perverse dans l'âme de toute façon. Va essayer de le violer, que ça l'étonnerait pas. Oui, sous sa forme de chat. Il est irrésistible, vous savez. Toutes les mauvaises langues ne l'ont jamais vu en caleçon, nah.

"Hum... Professeur... Je crains que...

-Vous n'avez pas le choix mon cher. A moins que vous teniez à partager le lit d'un de vos adorables élèves... Ou de Rusard, pourquoi pas ?"

Severus pâlit énormément à ces mots.

"Heu... Tout compte fait... C'est une bonne idée, ça me fera changer d'air !

-Paaaarfait ! Au revoir, Severus."

Et Albus se désinteressa totalement du maître des potions en face de lui et se pencha sur les bulletins qu'il était en train de remplir quand un Severus Snape de très méchante humeur avait déboulé dans son bureau, secouant comme un démon un chat contri. Severus le regarda un instant. Pour tout vous dire, il admirait le directeur. Cette capacité à lui pourir la vie tout en faisant comme si rien n'était. Incroyable.

Dans un dérangeant découragement, Severus sorti enfin du bureau du directeur, bien conscient d'avoir encore perdu la joute verbale. Ce sera pas la première fois... Et sûrement pas la dernière. Il s'adossa à la gargouille rabat joie et descendit d'un coup un demi litre d'alcool. Avec un peu de chance, il fera un coma éthylique ce soir et ne se réveillera jamais. Ou alors il soûle l'autre là et la jette dans un fleuve ?

"Severuuuuus, vous ne devrieeeZ pas boOoire autaaant, c'est mauvaiiis pour voOos chakras..."

Oh, bordel, en plus elle parlait. Ce chat parlait. Ravalant tant bien que mal un chapelet de jurons (un Snape ne jure jamais), Severus descendit prestement les escaliers, manquant de se casser la gueule à chaque pas.

N'empêche. On lui enlevera pas de l'esprit que si Albus n'avait pas poussé l'abrutie à se déclarer, elle ne se serait pas pendue à son cou et il ne l'aurait pas projeté contre diverses potions, plutôt instables. Y aurait pas eu d'explosion et il ne serait pas dans la merde en cet instant précis. On lui ôtera pas de l'esprit qu'Albus avait plus ou moins tout prévu. Connard.

.

(1) Repasser les boules: injecter du botox dans les testicules pour retendre la peau. George Clooney le fait, pourquoi pas Albus ?

**Et voilà, fin de mon chapitre. La suite arrive, Melfique ! Merci d'avance pour les reviews, je réponds à tous ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Avertissement: Cette fiction est le fruit de mon esprit totalement dérangé, à ne prendre en aucun cas au sérieux. Et, vous m'excuserez si je continue cette erreur de la nature, c'est Melfique qui m'a pressé un pistolet sur la tempe pour m'obliger. Non j'exagère pas. Ou à peine. J'ai bien essayé d'essayer une romance entre ces deux là mais alors là, mon cerveau a manqué de griller. Alors y aura pas une once de rapprochement entre ces deux là. Non. Non et non. A moins de faire Sybille OC mais non je veux pas. Désolée pour les fleurs bleues x)**

**Mais arrêtons de blablater et allons retrouver notre Severus Snape dépressif x)**

* * *

.

Lâche ta baguette. Sev', lâche cette baguette ! Voyons, sois raisonnable. Détend ta main. Allez, ouvre les doigts. Ecoute, ça va faire tâche sur ton rapport. Et qu'est ce que tu vas dire au vieux citronné ? Euh, oui. J'ai massacré Trelawney, je lui ai fait la peau, j'ai bu son sang avec un rire de dément, mais j'avais une très bonne raison pour tout ça. Elle m'a insulté. Sur mon nez. Et vous me connaissez, je suis un grand sensible. Très complexé. Ca passe, tranquille ! Avec un sourire engageant.

Ouais. Et si tu réchappes à Azkaban, t'auras plus qu'à déménager au nord de la Russie (Oui, oui, là où c'est radioactif) et réaliser ton rêve: Elever des escargots de Bourgogne ! Vu le tas de limaces dans ta classe, ça devrait pas te changer. C'est ce à quoi tu aspires ? Non ? Alors, lâche cette baguette et va faire cours !

Mais non tu vas pas te mettre à pleurer. C'est pour les fillettes, ça. Et le Grand, le Beau, le Bon (Heu... N'exagérons pas tout de même) Severus Snape n'est pas une fillette, n'est ce pas ? Allons... Va faire cours, enlève injustement des points aux Gryffondors, pousse Potter au bord du suicide, va harceler la belette et la Sang de Bourbe lui tenant lieu de meilleurs amis et persécute Londubat. Ca va te détendre, tu vas voir. Et avant ça tu vas prendre une potion contre la gueule de bois et un café noir, bien serré. Ca va être trop cool ! Alors vas y !

ET LÂCHE LE COU DE TRELAWNEY, BORDEL ! LÂCHE ! LÂCHE, J'AI DIT ! Ecoute, tu vas la casser. C'est fragile, ces trucs là. Et le fait qu'elle a les yeux exorbités, c'est tout sauf un bon présage. Allons, ne fais pas l'enfant. Tu as passé l'âge, Severus. Tu vas réveiller ton arthrose. Voilàààà, bon chien. Heu ! Bon maître des potions, bon maître des potions !

Gromellant quelque chose de vraiment guère poli envers une narratrice qui se mêle de ce qui la regarde pas et qui devrait regarder le bordel total de sa vie avant de dire quoi que ce soit, notre anti héros national releva la tête. Il a bien entendu quelqu'un...

"Hum, hum."

Ouais non. Pas ça. Vraiment. Tout mais pas ça. Pas ce toussotement qui a hanté tous ses cauchemars depuis fort fort (lointain !1) longtemps. S'approchant de la porte comme si elle allait lui sauter à la gorge, Snape priait dieux, déesses, diables, démons, fondateurs. (oui, oui, même Godric, au point où il en était...) Il ouvrit la porte sur une meringue rose, prêt à sauter par la fenêtre.

"Ma chère Ombrage..." grimaça-t-il en se grattant discrètement. Ca y est, son urticaire reprenait...

"Severuuuus ! J'ai appris que vous aviez un chaaat !"

Comment elle a su ça, l'autre tarée ? Qui a bien pu lui dire ? Qui le sait déjà ? Qui a lâ... Albus. L'enfoirééééé ! Si ce mec voulait le pousser au suicide, qu'il s'en prendrait pas autrement ! Pourquoi veut il lui pourir la vie, déjà ? Certes, il a couché avec son unique et première femme. Mais sans ça, il se serait pas rendu compte qu'il était fou amoureux de son ami d'enfance et il n'aurait pas vécu les plus beaux mois de sa vie entre ses bras ! Oui, bon, le fait qu'il a du se battre contre lui et l'envoyer à Azkaban a peut être entaché un tantinet ses souvenirs. C'est probable en fait. Ah, mais alors c'est pour ça qu'il lui en veut à mort ? Aaaaaah... Oui, en ces conditions, c'est compréhensible. Tout s'explique en fait. Et l'envie du directeur de voir la tête de Severus plantée au bout d'une pique et de défiler dans les rues de Paris en brandissant son trophée aussi. 2

"Hum, hum."

Merlin tout puissant, faites qu'il ne l'étrangle pas.

"Un chat dites vous ? Qui a bien pu vous mettre pareille idée en tête ? Ici, il n'y a aucun chat, voyons !

-_Myaw..._"

ET MERDE ! Trelawney, espèce de troll ! D'un coup de pied bien placé, Snape (ayant sans doute pour vocation de lui faire faire trois fois le tour du monde) fit voler l'imbécile dans les escaliers, sous le nez d'Ombrage, médusée de voir Superman passer devant elle en feulant de douleur.

"Vous voyez ? Ici, pas un chat. (Ahah, jeu de mots !) Par contre, il y a Miss Teigne, vous savez et... Là ! Un chat !"

Alors que Ombrage se retournait, avec un piaillement excité, Snape ferma la porte le plus vite qu'il pu, claquant le lourd panneau en bois au nez de la malheureuse qui se mit à braire comme un veau.

Oh mon dieu... Que quelqu'un l'achève. S'il vous plaît. Là, il paierait. Pas de volontaires ? Il vous en supplie ! Il se traînerait aux pieds de son sauveur.

"Ombrage ? Vous n'avez aucun droit d'être là !"

Non quelqu'un d'autre, pitié ! S'il vous plaît ! Il en a bavé dans sa vie, bordel ! Son seul amour est mort à cause de lui, il va moure avant la fin de l'histoire, il a été persécuté pendant toute son enfance par des imbéciles ! Alors épargnez le ! S'il vous plaîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîît ! Tout, mais alors vraiment TOUT mais pas Potter ! Y a pas un autre volontaire, là ? Personne ? Vraiment ?

Avouez le. Il est maudit. Y a pas d'autres explications. Il est maudit. Pas la peine de nier ! Sinon, il n'aurait pas une folle furieuse et un imbécile patenté en train de hurler sur sa pauvre porte. Il va finir par sortir de ses gonds, vous savez. (oh, le vilain jeu de mots !) Et personne ne voudra être là pour voir ça.

Au bout d'un moment ridiculement long (genre plus de trente secondes), Severus n'y tint plus et ouvrit la porte à la volée, manquant le front d'Ombrage de quelques malheureux centimètres.

"POTTER ! VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN A FAIRE ICI ! ET SURTOUT PAS A CETTE HEURE ! (Oui on est au milieu de l'après midi, mais notre Severus a des petits problèmes de perception du temps) ET ARRETEZ DE HURLER, BON DIEU ! VINGT POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR ! ... ... REVENEZ ICI, POTTER ! LÂCHE ! COUARD ! POTTEEEEEEER !"

Severus se la ferma enfin, un tantinet essouflé. Il reprit contenance sous le regard émerveillé de Ombrage.

"Severuuus..." sussura-t-elle. "Quelle force de caractère, vraiment ! Je vous admire ! Vous êtes si..."

Stop. Que Merlin lui pardonne ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Mais il craque.

"Ma belle Ombrage..." ronronna-t-il onctueusement. "Je n'ai jamais aimé le rose, votre présence me file l'urticaire et votre simple vue me donne la nausée. En un mot comme en cent, vous me dégoûtez. Maintenant qu'on a éclairé ces quelques points, retournez à votre vie pâle et insipide, je ne vous retiens pas."

Sur ces mots, Snape referma la porte, très satisfait de lui même. Une bonne chose de faite, une !

**1 Oui je sors moi et mes références pouries. (d'ailleurs, faut les trouver toutes, un petit jeu, sont indiquées par les chiffres et peuvent aussi être historiques xD)**

**Au fait Lola, ça suffit avec Ombrage ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut les petits zamis ! **

**Me voici donc avec un mouveau chapitre de cette fic totalement barrée xD Je préviens, j'étais malade comme un chien, alors ce chapitre est totalement débile. Encore plus que d'habitude ce qui pour moi est un record. Il y aura... Ahah ! Z'avez vraiment cru que je vous le dirais ? Et bah NAN ! Vous allez lire, spèce de petits curieux. Qu'est ce que je suis contente, j'ai révisé un texte pour mon oral blanc et c'est précisément sur ce texte que je suis tombée ! Oui, j'ai une chance de pendu. **

**Bon, pour en revenir à mon texte, je voulais le poster hier mais alors que j'allais poser le point final, mon ordi a beugué et tout s'est effacé. J'espère pour ledit ordi qu'il ne refera jamais ça. Ca peut me rendre légèrement vilaine. Brefons. (Brefouille ?) Voici donc le truc.**

**.**

**P.S: Oui, je sais que je suis pas JK Rowling, pas la peine de retourner le couteau dans la plaie.**

* * *

.

Qui ? Qui a fait ça ? Qui a osé ? _Qui_ était le sombre crétin qui avait _encore _donné du chocolat au Lord_ ?_ Donnez lui un nom ! Pourquoi faut il toujours qu'on rapelle aux abrutis de ne pas jouer avec leur propre vie ? (et celle des autres, tant qu'à faire)

Mais merde quoi ! Sev' leur avait bien dit de pas donner de chocolat au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après il était irrité, en hyperglycémie et s'excitait sur ses fidèles. La dernière fois, y a eu seize hospitalisations d'urgence ! Ils seraient incapable d'apprendre de leurs erreurs ? En attendant, si Severus mettait la main sur le fautif, c'était un mangemort mort. Un de plus ou un de moins, t'façon...

"_Sectumsempra !_"

Oh non... Vous avez une idée de la difficulté que c'est de nettoyer des tâches de sang ? Ce tapis est foutu. Foutu, je vous dis ! Et vous savez combien il a coûté ? LA PEAU DES FESSES ! Même que Sev n'a pas pu s'asseoir pendant une semaine. Brefons. Et voilà... Regardez ça. Et v'là t-il pas que je vomis, et v'là t-il pas que je perds un membre... Et c'est à qui de récurer ? C'est à Severus, bien sûr ! Et sans magie, sinon c'est pas drôle...

Regard goguenard de Lucius. Ils avaient du penser à la même chose et apparemment il trouvait ça drôle. Ce mec était sidérant. Il avait beau se vider de son sang dans la plante préférée de Rosier, (Excusez moi, il fallait que je le place, là) il arrivait quand même à réaliser l'exploit d'être condescendant. L'énerve... Va crever mon pote, Sev' t'aidera pas sur ce coup là. Et il t'achèvera lui même si tu continuais ce petit sourire supérieur. Pas de pitié.

"_Avada Kedavra !_"

... Le... Je... Le... Mais... Le... LE FILS DE PUUUTE ! C'était Severus qu'il visait, ce bâtard ! L'enfoirééééé ! Lucius. Merci. Du fond du coeur. Sans toi, Sev' n'aurait pas bougé la tête de cinq millimètres et le sort l'aurait envoyé Al Padre au lieu de juste lui carboniser la joue, en la rasant. (heureusement que Snape n'a jamais eu de barbe.)

Severus eut à peine le temps de se remettre de l'attaque que déjà Voldemort était sur lui. L'homme se leva, prudent. (et pas totalement inconscient.)

"C'est à cause de toi ! C'est une conspiration ! Tu veux ma mort ! Tu confisques tous mes bonbons ! ET ON NE PRIVE PAS LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES DE CHOCOLAT !"

Ok. Arrêtons deux minutes. Faisons un point. Le S.D.T.E.D.M.Q.H.S.M. (Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres Et Du Monde Quand Harry Sera Mort) se rendait il compte du ridicule de la situation ?

Apparemment non, vu la baguette qu'il leva vers le maître des potions. Qui allait déguster.

"_-Endoloris !_

_-Protego !_

_-AVADA KEDA..._

_-_OUBLIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTE ! !"

Le cri du coeur de Severus porta ses fruits. Un éclair surpuissant jailli de sa baguette et coupa Voldemort en plein milieu de son incantation, l'envoyant voltiger la tête la première contre un mur. Et une commotion cérébrale. Une.

... Attends... Il... Il a battu... Il a battu Lord Voldemort... Lui... Un obscur bureaucrate de bureau sous payé... A battu... Le plus grand Mâge Noir de tout les temps. Et en CHAUSSONS s'il vous plaît ! Et il lui a explosé son record sur Temple Run ! (Bah quoi ? Y a pas de petite victoire.)

YEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHH ! Albus, il vous emmerde, vous et votre pitoyable Grindewald ! Même pas capable de battre Voldemort ! C'est qui le meilleur ? C'est qui ? C'est qui ? C'est SEVERUS ! SEVERUS is the WINNER ! We are the champions, my friennnd... Him name is Bond ! Severus Bond ! Prenez en note, misérables ! Severus envoya balader fierté, sang froid et réputation et se mit à sauter partout avec un hurlement, qu'on aurait put qualifier de chant avec un esprit très très large, dans un simulacre de danse de la victoire qui terrifia tous les mangemorts encore conscients. Severus Snape a battu Voldemort. Yeh, ça sonne trop bien ! Severus Snape, le nouveau prince des Ténèbres ! Une nouvelle aire commence, tremblez pauvres mortels !

Sachant que Sev' pouvait continuer comme ça pendant un moment ridiculeusement long,(pas plus d'une semaine !) ce fut avec un véritable plaisir que j'acceuilli la participation de Bellatrix au récit. Participation qui se matérialisa sous la forme d'une main qui chopa Severus lors de l'un de ses sauts dignes d'un lapin sous amphétamines, et le plaqua contre une colonne.

"Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?" fit une voix douloureusement calme.

"J'ai bousillé Voldemort !" s'écria l'autre crétin avec un grand sourire. (Sourire qu'il ravala bien vite en sentant une pression désagrable contre sa carotide. Il était con. Pas fou.)

"Tu as... Bousillé Voldemort. Avec un oubliette. TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?! UN OUBLIETTE ! RIEN QUE CA ! ! ! UN OUBLIETTE ! ET TU ES SERIEUX ?! T'ES UN MANGEMORT OU PAS ?! T'AVAIS RIEN DE PLUS PUISSANT ?!

SI VOLDEMORT A LA MOINDRE EGRATINURE, TU REGRETTERAS D'ÊTRE NE ! C'EST CLAIR ?! JE TE FERAIS MANGER TES PIEDS AVANT DE FAIRE UN NOEU AVEC TES INTESTINS ! SI TU AS PLUS D'INSTINCT DE SURVIE QU'UN POT DE NUTELLA, TU PRIERAIS DE TOUTE LA FORCE DE TES POUMONS ! UN OUBLIETTE !" (Avouons que le sort est pas glorieux. Mais bordel, Harry se bat à coups d'Experlliamus lui ! Et on lui dit rien ! Oui bon en même temps, c'est pas un mâge noir. Mais qu'and même ! COMMUNIIIISME !)

Et d'un coup de pied bien placé, elle le projeta (à moitié sourd) contre le Lord. Severus se releva et, sous le regard de tueur de Bellatrix, tira sur la lourde cape, espérant vaguement que Voldemort ne se soit pas étouffé avec. Aurait eu des emmerdes avec Albus. Apparemment, tiens particulièrement que ce soit Harry le héros de l'histoire. Si c'était pas du favoritisme, ça...

"Oh, bonjour c'est bien joli chez vous. Les tâches de sang donnent un côté sombre et malsain, j'adoOore."

Ah. Merde. Aurait autant préféré qu'il crève, en fait. Ca, ça va pas plaire.

"Maître !"

La voix plaintive c'est Bellatrix. Vous l'ignorez encore ?

"T'es qui toi ?"

Ouh, ça va pas plaire.

'Tu sais, il y a de très bon fond de teint sur le marché. T'iraient très bien. Et pis, j'ai jamais vu des cheveux aussi crépus, ça fait presque pitié. Quant aux habits n'en parlons pas. On dirait un croquemort."

Ricanement. C'est la faute à l'autre aussi ! Avait pas à faire des jeux de mots aussi merdiques, hein. Enfin. Severus pouffa. Bellatrix se retourna.

"Toi..."

Oups. La boulette.

"Je me fous du temps que ça te prendra. Je me fous de l'énergie que tu déploieras. Mais pour ta propre santé, tu as tout intérêt que Voldemort soit redevenu lui même dans deux semaines. Deux semaines. Sinon, je te promets que tu maudiras ta propre mère pour t'avoir mis au monde."

Comme si il avait eu besoin de Bellatrix pour ça...

"Mais...

-Ouiii ?"

Severus referma la bouche, sincérement médusé. Comment il allait faire lui ? Avec une Trelawney en chat et un Voldemort débile dans les bras, il était pas sorti de l'auberge. Et il devait assurer ses cours demain ! Bon. Plus qu'une solution. Rah, il détestait faire ça ! Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Attrapant Voldemort par le bras, Snape transplanna. Il n'avait plus qu'à rendre visite à Dumbledore...

.

* * *

**.**

**Tadaaaa ! Fini ce chapitre ^^ Oui, c'était bien la révolution française et Shrek (fort fort lointain) z'êtes trop fortes Zeugma et Renardez ! **

**Je l'aime ce chapitre, le "OUBLIEEEEEEEEETTE !" m'a fait délirer pendant une heure. Il est 23:54, j'ai réussi à poster le bon jour xD**

**Merci aux reviews, les anonymes laissez une adresse à contacter si vous voulez des réponses ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici la suite, les gens ! **

**Non, ne me jetez pas de tomates pas mûres, JE SAIS que vous aimez cette fic'. Enfin... Si vous aimez les gros délires quoi. Vous allez être servis. Rien qu'à y penser, je ricane. J'ai un esprit VRAIMENT tordu, je préviens. C'est un esprit malade qui a écrit ce... Ce... Non, je peux pas appeller ça un chapitre. Ce truc, on va dire. **

**Bref. Ah, je tiens à signaler qu****_'apparemment, _****j'aurais pas le droit de me servir de brefouille et de sa conjugaison. Une histoire de copyright si j'ai bien compris... Brefons. (Ahahah, qu'est ce que j'aime te troller, Renardez) **

**On m'a aussi dit d'aller breveter mon humour. Je suis flattée xD **

**Désolée du retard, je devais poster lundi mais pas eu le temps d'écrire.**

**ET JE SAIS ! Rien dans cette fiction ne m'appartient. Ni HP ni... L'autre. (attends, on va pas gâcher la surprise)**

* * *

"On fait l'amour, on fait la guerre, jour après jour, nuit après nuit... On fait l'amoOUur ! On fait la gueERRre ! Tu l'as déjà diIIIs !(1)"

Par Merlin. Il allait le tuer. Et il se foutait de ce qu'avait dit le vieux glucosé. Severus n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Trois jours qu'il s'égosillait. Et sur la même chanson, s'il vous plaît. A croire qu'il voulait vraiment le pousser à se suicider.

Sérieusement, c'était une option qu'il envisageait de plus en plus. Ou alors il se jetait sur Tom et lui avadakedavrisait la gueule. Aussi. Avec quelques crucios bien sentis. Et des endoloris pour faire passer le tout. Et voilà qu'il recommençait, Tom le faisait replonger. Encore. Il fantasmait de nouveau sur la mort de ses proches. Et après, quand il revenait à lui, il était toujours irrémédiablement déçu. Pas drôle.

Suffit. Severus jugea qu'il était resté patient depuis bien trop longtemps. Il déçida donc de lui laisser dix secondes pour se calmer. Après, il ne répondait plus de rien.

Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. Si...

Tiens ? Plus un bruit. Le Lord se serait il calmé ? Il n'osait l'espé...

"AUX AAAAARMES, CITOYEEEEENS ! FORMEEEZ VOS BATAILLOOOOOONS ! MARCHOONS, MARCHOOONS, QU'UN SANG IMPUR ABREEEEEEUVE NOS SILLONS !"

*Blaf.*

Bah quoi ? Ne le regardez pas comme ça, il est pas mort l'autre non plus. Il est juste étendu par terre avec une deuxième commotion cérébrale. Et vu son état, si Sev' avait voulu le rendre plus timbré, il aurait dût frapper sacrément plus fort. CQFD, ça ne rendra pas le Lord plus débile et ça empêchera Snape de virer au psychopathe. Tout bénef. Et en plus ça le détendaaaaaaiiit !

Alors que Severus s'approchait du corps étalé par terre avec un sourire victorieux, un grand "BAOOOOUUUUM !" ébranla tout le château. Plutôt médusé, Sev vit ses murs redevenir poussière, tout comme son toit et son sol. Et juste avant le trou noir, il put apercevoir un Londubat les yeux exorbités et l'air sérieusement emmerdé, n'ayons pas peur des mots. Qu'est ce qu'il avait foutu encore ?

* * *

_C'est l'histoire de la viiiiiiiie... De ce cycle immorteeeeel... C'est l'histoOAare de la viiiie !_

Coupez la bande son, bon sang ! Ca empêchait Severus de ronfler de tout son coeur. Il était bien pourtant... Faisait doux... Chaud...

Emergeant difficilement, notre héros ouvrit les yeux et la vision d'une truffe géante s'imposa à lui. (en fait, il louchait dessus) Oh. Ca, c'était plutôt mauvais. Quel type d'animal était suffisemment énorme pour avoir une truffe de cette taille ? _Et si ladite truffe fait cette taille, de quelle taille sont les dents_ ? En un mot comme en cent, il était dans la merde. Si on synthétise un maximum.

Le machin, le truc au dessus de lui, vit qu'il était réveillé et grogna. D'accord. Son unique espoir que ledit animal soit végétalien vennait de se faire la malle, avec ce qui lui restait de courage. Eheh. Mais l'homme n'avait pas envie de se rendre sans combattre et il se redressa en mode kamikaze, avec l'obscure idée de lui exploser le nez à la bestiole. Et tant pis si ça le renvoyait au pays des cacas papillons.

Mais l'autre machin était plutôt malin et fit un bon en arrière, laissant le champs libre à Severus qui put enfin découvrir sa situation. Ils étaient sûrement pas à Poudlard. Le poids mort qui l'empêchait de respirer c'était le Lord. Le truc qui lui enfonçait les griffes dans les bijoux de famille, c'était Sybille. Et la bête qui l'avait si vulgairement reniflé -sans son accord qui plus est- c'était une lionne. Géante. Putain... Il savait bien que les Gryffondors étaient tous des débiles consanguins. Sinon, ils auraient pas choisi un truc avec autant de griffes, crocs et muscles comme symbole. Il le savait.

Bon. Il faisait quoi ? Au pire, il se levait et se cassait en courant, abandonnant les deux cas. Ouais. Et s'il se démerdait pour pas tomber sur le petit frère -ou petite soeur, il est pas sexiste- de la bestiole et qu'il réussissait à rentrer, il tomberait entre les serres de Dumbledore. Qui serait trop content de l'écraser comme un insecte si on lui fournit une bonne raison. Et il paraîssait que condamner ces deux là à une mort certaine et douloureuse serait vu comme une bonne raison. Si on peut même plus s'amuser...

Donc, si on réflechissait, Severus était obligé de leur sauver la vie ou de périr en essayant. Et merde. Cependant, leur sauver la vie voulait pas dire les ramener en un seul morceau. Alors, il pouvait bien être un peu violent, si ?

Fort de cette pensée ô combien charmante, notre héros balança de toutes ses forces son coude dans l'estomac de l'amnésique. Un "Ouuuuuuuf !" très satisfaisant couronna ces efforts. Niark. L'autre imbé... Idio... L'autre sorcier remua et ouvrit les yeux. Oh. Un lion. C'est cooooool... C'est mignon les lions. Avec un soupir de contentement, Voldemort se pelotonna contre son matelas. Avant de réaliser. Attend. Un lion ? UN LION ? COUUUUUURREZ !

Et voilà donc Severus et Tom courant et hurlant, le chat battant leurs flancs. -Non, Severus ne pourra plus jamais se reproduire. Vu son physique, c'est pas forcément une grande perte, remarquez. (Alors, la blague facile sur le physique, c'est fait...)- Une lionne galopait derrière eux, apparemment affamée. La chienne... (2)

Le problème avec Sev' c'est que, quand il est paniqué, il a tendance à fermer les yeux. Et vous avez déjà essayé de courir les yeux fermés vous ? Oui ? Donc, ce n'est pas une grande surprise si je vous dis que Snape s'est mangé un arbre en pleine face. Et comme le Lord courrait derrière lui... Le cul au sol, nos deux empotés eurent tout le loisir d'observer une lionne qui se tapit et montrait les crocs, furieuse d'avoir failli se faire éborgner par un bout de bois. (Oui, oui, c'était bien la baguette de Sev. Que voulez vous, il oublit sa condition de temps en temps.) Sans faire de jeux de mots, ils allaient se faire croquer. Plus qu'une solution. Aurait aimé ne pas en arriver là. Sev prit le chat entre ses bras, le décrochant de ses cojones (et manquant de s'en arracher une au passage) et se mit debout, tremblant. Sous les yeux éberlués de la lionne et de son vassal, Sev' présenta le chat à la lionne, le brandissant au dessus de lui en chantant:

"Oh si bendia, mamadi, sywahwah ! (C'était quoi les paroles après ? Meeeeeerde, il s'en souvenait plus ! Ah, si...) Au matin de ta vie sur la planète, éblouiiiiiiie par dieu soleil, à l'infini, tu t'éveilles aux merveilles de la terre qui t'attend et t'appelle ! Tu auras tant de choses à voir... Avant de franchir la barrière du savoir... (je vous épargne les miaulements du chat.)"

Absolument ravi, (attends, on l'autorise à chanter !) Voldemort se leva bien vite et chanta de toute la force de ses poumons:

"C'EST L'HISTOIRE DE LA VIIIIIIIE ! DE CE CYCLE ETERNEEEEEEEL ! QU'UN ENFANT BENIIIIS REND IMMORTEEEEEEL !"

Profitant que la lionne reculât, apparemment effrayée, Severus lui jeta le chat feulant à la face. C'en était trop pour Kiara (ahah, vous savez pas hein ?) qui estima d'un coup que la chasse était un art bien difficile et tourna les talons. Severus sauta en l'air avec un "yiihaaa !" qui aurait put rivaliser avec ceux du babouin Rafiki. Il s'attribua la victoire pendant le court instant que mirent les animaux à les atteindre. Forcément, ils se firent piétiner. Avec quelques dents en moins et quelques os broyés, les deux bêtas se relevèrent. Et découvrirent ce qui avait affolé les bêtes. Oh. BORDEL DE MERDE !

"AU FEEEEUUU !

-Au feu, au feu, les pompiers..."

Non. Sev, tu vas pas l'assommer, t'as pas le temps si tu veux éviter de rôtir vivant. Je n'aurais plus qu'un mot. COUUURS ! Et Sev prit donc ses jambes à son cou. (oui oui il sautait sur ses fesses pour avançer...) les yeux ouverts cette fois. Dans cette histoire y a pas que redbull qui donne des ailes, la peur aussi. Et Severus était si terrorisé qu'il rattrapa la lionne et la fuma sur place, si on peut le dire... (2)

Talonné par un Voldemort tout aussi effrayé et portant tant bien que mal un chat près de l'arrêt cardiaque (non moi non plus, je savais pas que c'était possible), notre héros pulvérisait le record de pointe de vitesse lorsqu'il se rendit compte d'un gros problème. Il. Avait. Laissé. Sa. Baguette. Par. Terre. Il n'avait plus de baguette. Il était dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec des lions géants et des feux de prairie. Et il avait laissé cramer sa baguette.

"Bordel de merde !"

Oui un Snape ne jurait jamais. Mais là, y avait des circonstances atténuantes.

* * *

Quand enfin Voldemort, Trelawney et Snape furent sains et saufs ("Là ! Rivière ! -OU ? OU ? OU LA RIVIERE ?!"), ils purent reprendre tranquillement leur respiration. Et Tom en profita pour annoncer quelque chose de profond. Et d'utile.

"Apparemment" Respire. "On n'est" Respire. "Pas à" Respire. "Poudlard." Respire.

On n'est pas à Poudlard. _On n'est pas à Poudlard ! _Et c'est que maintenant qu'il s'en rend compte l'idiot des îles ? PAS A POUDLARD ? Non, tu crois ?! Sérieux ?! S'en serait pas rendu compte tout seul ! Y a pas de lions géants à Poudlard ? Comment est ce possible ?! Incroyable !

"TRIPLE CRETIN ! BIEN SUR QU'ON EST PAS A POUDLARD ! ON EST DANS LA SAVANE, ABRUTI ! CRETIN ! CRETIN, CRETIN, CRETIN !"

Snape dut hurler plus fort qu'il ne le pensait vu le regard de pure terreur que lui lança son maître. Mais c'en était trop. Il était lançé.

"NON MAIS T'ETAIS SERIEUX EN PLUS ?! A POUDLARD ! JE M'EN ETAIS PAS RENDU COMPTE, PEUT ÊTRE ?! ON EST PAS A POUDLARD ! C'EST FOU, CA ! ABRUTI ! DEJA QUE JE DOIS TE SUPPORTER MAIS FAIS UN PEU PREUVE D'INTELLIGENCE, BORDEL ! IMBECILE ! TU CRO..."

Severus s'arrêta net en voyant la lèvre de Tom trembler. Oh non... Non, pas ça... Mais trop tard, l'ancien chef des mangemorts fondit en larmes en se jetant dans ses bras. C'est pas vraaaiii... Mais qu'est ce qu'il a foutu pour mériter ça ? Certes, il a torturé par çi et par là, tué à droite et à gauche mais bon, il a rien fait de spécialement mauvais ! Alors pourquoi ? (et entre nous, il aimerait bien savoir où sa vie a-t-elle dérapée pour qu'il soit présentement en train de tapoter maladroitement le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire pour essayer de le réconforter sous les yeux rêveurs d'une perverse déguisée en chat. Vraiment. Cette question lui tient à coeur.)

Quand enfin Voldemort put sécher ses groOosses larmes, Severus put se pencher sur la question qui le tourmentait. (Mais non, pas celle là ! Elle mesure... Sept centimètres cinq son oreille gauche !) Cette question était relativement simple.

Comment rester en vie dans une savane pleine de lions géants sans baguette et sans magie ? Et accessoirement, comment rentrer chez lui en bonne santé si possible ?

Il était vraiment dans la merde. Bordel.

* * *

(1) Non, j'ai pas honteusement pompé la mignonne version de Gal Elmaleh, mon dieu tout puissant. Amen.

(2) oui ce jeu de mots est affreux, je cours me cacher. Après en avoir fait d'autres, c'est drôle.

**Et voilà ^^ non je n'ai pas honte. Non... Non, j'ai dit ! Je me suis juste éclatée à l'écrire ce truc xD Rien que Snape chantant ça... xDD**

**Merci pour les reviews, les anonymes laissez votre adresse pour contacter et ceux qui lisent, laissez des reviews, ça fait tellement plaisir et ça prend trente secondes. Même si vous n'aimez pas, hein, j'accepte les critiques ^^**


End file.
